EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN
by FallonSk8
Summary: Desde la muerte de mi mejor amigo, Cedric Diggory, no he estado del todo bien, las pesadillas amenazan con salir de noche, me despierto gritando y bañada en sudor, a veces pretendo que esto nunca sucedido, pero es imposible. Él se ha ido y me ha dejado sola. CONTINUACIÓN DEL FANFICTION: "SOLO ES UN PRESENTIMIENTO."
1. El día que trate de vivir

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

El día que trate de vivir.

" _Cumplir años no era lo mejor, este era, sin en cambio el primer cumpleaños sin Cedric",_ escribí en mi ahora cuaderno de dibujos/escritura. Mi madre había comprado una tarta de manzana y chocolate caliente, la comimos sentadas en el sillón viendo el vacio de la pared, sin decirnos ni una palabra.

Jena había estado cuidándome demasiado desde lo ocurrido en Hogwarts, íbamos una vez al mes a San Mungo por dotaciones de pociones para dormir, usualmente las necesitaba ya que en la madrugada me despertaba bañada en sudor, gritando por las malditas pesadillas, las sentía a carne viva, todas que ver con Cedric Diggory y la forma en que murió, mi madre solía ir a mi habitación para consolarme, pero no me lograba calmar.

Habían pasado ya un mes de lo sucedió, y todavía no me sentía del todo bien. "¿Lo podré superar?" era lo que me preguntaba cada noche antes de dormir y cada día al despertar.

Forzaba una sonrisa cuando mi madre me miraba o cuando teníamos visitas, les decía a todos que me encontraba bien, que yo estaba bien, que ya lo había superado.

Días después de mi cumpleaños los Weasley fueron a visitarnos, me encontraba en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana, el cielo en especial. Los gemelos me sacaron de mi ensoñación, uno me paso el brazo por los hombros y el otro se quedo a mi lado.

−Hola chicos. –Dije en tono serio.

−Hola, Lyra.−dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.−¿Por qué no bajas? Mi madre te ha hecho un pastel por tu cumpleaños, esta delicioso, además Ginny, Ron, Bill están ahí.−Dijo uno de ellos.

Di un largo suspiro y me atreví a mirarlos. –Está bien.

Baje con ellos, cada uno a mi lado, hasta al comedor. Cada Weasley me dio un abrazo, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. "Gracias", decía cada vez que alguien me abrazaba.

−Querida, te prepare un rico y delicioso pastel. –Dijo Molly muy feliz.

−¡Oh! Gracias, no tuviste porque molestarte.−dije.

−¿Cuántos años cumples, Lyra? –Pregunto Bill Weasley, cortando mi plática con Molly.

−Diecisiete… Diecisiete años… −Se veía sorprendido.− Lo sé… Tengo que estar en el grado que estaba… Cedric…−Se me quebró la voz, baje la mirada y me aclare la voz.−Digo con los Gemelos. Pero entre tarde a la escuela… Es… Es por eso… Mmm… Vamos a comer pastel…

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, mi madre comenzó a partir el pastel y a repartirlo, me quede mirando el pastel y le di un bocado.

−Está muy rico, Molly, gracias.− Ella me miro con ternura.

−¿Estas feliz de regresar a Hogwarts para tu quinto año, Lyra?−Pregunto Ron. –Si quieres te puede juntar con nosotros, ya sabes, Harry, Hermione y yo. –Ginny lo miro mal, como si hubiera dicho algo equivocado.

Todos me miraron.− … Sí claro… Muy feliz, gracias.− Forcé una sonrisa. Comencé a sentirme incomoda.

−Lyra, va a estar con nosotros, Ron, ¿verdad George?−El otro gemelo asintió.

− Mmm… Disculpen… me voy a retirar.−Dije parándome bruscamente, sin esperar el consentimiento de mi madre.

Salí de la casa, empecé a caminar por donde mis piernas me llevaran, qué estúpida pregunta me acababa de preguntar, pensé.

Realmente me sentía frustrada sobre todo lo que me preguntaba: _¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Lo llevas bien? Con los años vas a superar esto, el corazón siempre sana…_ Pero estaba preguntándome si el mío lo iba a hacer, porque esto parecía tan lejano.

Seguía sensible sobre el tema de Cedric, ¿quién no lo iba a estar? Había muerto hace UN MES. Necesitaba aire me sentía asfixiada solo por el siempre hecho de sus preguntas, me trataban como si me fuera a romper, tal vez lo haría, porque él significo mucho para mí, cómo podría olvidar a alguien que me cuido, me acepto como soy, creyó en mi y más que nada me quiso.

No supe cuanto camine hasta que me di cuenta que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, comencé a entrar en pánico, tenía que regresar a casa.

Iba corriendo, Jena seguro que me iba a regañar, lo sabía… Pero por un momento no me importo y comencé a caminar, llegue a casa cuando oscureció por completo, abrí la puerta y ahí se encontraba Jena y los Weasley sentados en el sillón, mi madre hablaba por teléfono, se les veía preocupadísimos. Cuando me vieron corrieron hacía mi, mi madre colgó y me abrazo.

−¿Dónde estabas, Lyra? Pensé que iría a tu cuarto o al porche, no que salieras por cuatro horas, Lyra.−Dijo mi madre con un poco de enojo en su voz.

−Yo… Yo… lo siento… Quería tomar aire fresco… Camine… Pero no me di cuenta de la hora… Yo solo quería…− Me rendí al seguir queriendo explicar.− Olvídalo… Lo siento…− Me fui corriendo de ahí, subí a mi habitación.

Alguien me seguía, supe que era Bill, porque Molly lo llamo para que se detuviera.

−No quiero hablar con nadie, William. –Dije entrando a mi habitación, a punto de llorar y cuando me empeñaba a cerrar la puerta, él entro sin darme cuenta.−¿En serio? ¿Qué parte de no quiero hablar con nadie, no entendiste?

−Lyra… ¿Dónde estabas?− Dijo con mucha calma.

Él seguía sin darme permiso de moverme, Bill había cerrado la puerta donde el único hueco que dejaba era para mí.

−¡Vaya! No has entendido, ¿verdad? –No me moví, yo me encontraba mirando la puerta y él estaba atrás de mí, solo sentía su respiración en mi cuello. – ¿Porqué tendría que decirte a donde fui, Weasley?

Bill se quedo callado. −¡Vamos, Lyra! Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, yo estaba preocupado… Todos estaban preocupados. ¿Dónde estabas Lyra? –Dijo en un tono más gentil.

−Solo déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie, mucho menos contigo. –Me voltee para encararlo, sus ojos mostraban miedo y enojo. Le tome la mano, él se quedo paralizado y me miro directo a los ojos. – Por favor, Bill, déjame sola, ha sido un largo día, realmente quiero descansar, discúlpame con todos y diles que lo siento. –dije en tono más amable. Él asintió, me acerque a Bill peligrosamente y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Gracias.

Bill, salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que me soltaba mi mano.


	2. Qui est Will Dimitri Lefebvre?

¿Quién es Will Dimitri Lefebvre?

INFORMACIÓN:

Will Dimitri Lefebvre – Muggle. Nacido en Paris, Francia el 9 de Marzo de 1959, hijo nacido de padres muggles. Ex – esposa, Jena Beauregard, bruja Francesa – Británica, nacida en Londres, Inglaterra el 16 de Diciembre de 1960, hija de padres Magos franceses. Lyra Beauregard (anteriormente Lefebvre). Bruja Francesa – Británica. Hija de padre muggle, madre bruja, nacida en Paris, Francia el 03 de Agosto de 1979.

* * *

Will… Will Ethan Lefebvre es mi padre o solía serlo, un hombre magnifico, guapo en sus años de juventud, carismático y alegre… Eso es lo que recuerdo de él. Mamá y él eran la pareja perfecta, aun que toda pareja perfecta tiene sus altibajos.

Mi padre era arquitecto, uno muy bueno, me dejaba ayudarlo siempre y cuando acabara mi tarea. Él siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y de mi madre aunque está casi nunca se encontraba en casa. Jena era agente de viajes, mi padre le decía que era la única agente de viajes que viajaba mucho y los dos comenzábamos a reír.

Padre y yo siempre jugábamos, era tan inteligente que cuando se nos acababa los juegos ya conocidos se inventaba otros para que no me aburriera, él era mi mejor amigo, era la única persona que me podía calmar un mal sueño, él era el que siempre me hacía reír en esos malos días.

Todo esto se vino abajo cuando pensó que Jena le era infiel, hubo una época donde mi madre no llegaba a la casa o se le veía nerviosa, salía demasiado de viaje, semanas e incluso meses que no la veíamos y eso dolía.

Ellos comenzaban a pelear más seguido, lo que provocaba que me asustara y me encerraba en mi cuarto, llorando hasta que me rendía el sueño.

Will y Jena quedaron demasiado mal. Se divorciaron a las pocas semanas de mi noveno cumpleaños. Y ahora la gran duda era… ¿Con quién me iba a queda yo? La custodia fue dada a mi padre, ya que Jena por su trabajo no era capaz de cuidarme.

Esto nunca me afecto ya que estaba acostumbrada a estar sin Jena, pero al parecer al que le afecto demasiado fue a mi padre… Él dejo de ser él mismo.

Will comenzó a tomar de una manera horrible, ahora era yo la que trataba de cuidarlo. Para mí fue impactante, le decía a mi padre que todo iba a estar bien, le preparaba de desayunar, le daba ánimos para que fuera a trabajar, incluso para que comiera, le leía cuentos para que durmiera. Yo solo tenía nueve años, qué podía hacer por él, Will era un adulto de 30 años.

Una vez me arme de valor y le pregunte. _−"Papi… ¿Tú corazón sigue roto?..."_ – Él se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, sus ojos estaba llorosos, se levanto del sofá, se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar. _Se supone que los adultos no lloran, ¿no es así? Ellos son demasiado fuertes para hacerlo_. _– (Pensamiento de una niña de nueve años.)_ Al parecer estaba equivocada.

Los dotes de la magia aparecieron en mi cuando cumplí los 11 años, había llegado de la escuela.

−Adiós, Fleur… Te veo luego.− le dije a la rubia y ella me sonrió.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente… Todo estaba tirado y roto, sillas, fotografías y botellas de alcohol por doquier. Camine con cuidado, pensaba que nos habían asaltado y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue mi padre… Y cuando llegue a la sala, él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo una botella, su semblante era tranquilo, eso fue lo que me alarmo.

−¿Qué… qué sucedió? –Pregunte.

−¡Oh!... Esto…−dijo arrastrando las palabras, estaba borracho.−Ya no… me gustaba el decorado.− y comenzó a reír.

−¡Basta!...− Grite y él volteo a verme.− Tienes que parar de vivir así, tienes que continuar con tu vida… Ella se fue y no va a volver… Ella no va a volver. Tienes que para porque siento que ya no tengo un padre, tienes que superarlo… porque ella ya lo hizo…

Él se paro y se enfrento a mí, estaba caminado hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Le quite la botella que tenía en la mano. –Vas a dejar de beber.− y tan pronto acabe de hablar, él me dio un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayera al suelo, comencé a temblar, me toque la cabeza, estaba sangrando, mire el líquido rojizo que se encontraba en mis dedos, me quede en shock, mi padre me había golpeado y no lo podía creer. Fue tanto mi miedo que hice que explotaran los focos de la sala, pedazos de vidrio volaban por todas partes, le llegaron a cortar a Will, se me quedo mirando y pude ver la rabia en sus ojos.

Tenía miedo en ese momento, no por lo que hice, sino lo que él me podía hacer en ese momento.

−Yo… yo lo siento… lo siento.− decía una y otra vez. Estaba asustada. – Yo no… no… no… ¿cómo? – Dije con voz ahogada y confundida.

Años después comprendí, que él ya sabía el secreto de Jena.

Mi vida a partir de esto fue una completa tortura. Will comenzó a torturarme y cada noche lo escuchaba rezar para que no me convirtiera en mi madre y que se me quitara esta maldición. Creo que ese fue el momento en que mis ojos azul grisáceo cambiaron, la pigmentación aumento y ahí comenzaron las visiones, primero en forma de sueños y comprendí que yo no era una maldición… lo eran mis ojos.

Fue un año de pura tortura por parte de Will, me mantenía cautiva en el sótano de la casa, a veces no me daba de comer durante día, otros se acordaba que seguía siendo su hija y se mostraba dulce, como si esto no hubiera sucedido. No tenía contacto alguno con nadie. Will solía hacerme cada dos días a la semana cortadas en el abdomen, pierna e incluso brazos, según él para purificarme. Hay tantos malos recuerdos que quisiera enterrarlos.

Mi madre se vino enterando de todo esto cuando cumplí los doce años, ella había llamado a la casa para felicitarme y quería ir a la casa para darme mi regalo, Will le dijo que yo no me encontraba, fue cuando ella escucho mis gritos por el auricular, eso fue lo que me dijo Jena días después de que me encontró. Eso la hizo alarmarse, fue directo a la casa y pidió verme, mi padre se vino abajo, supo que ya no podía seguir mintiendo y le conto todo lo que me hizo, todo lo que sucedió para que el me hiciera eso. Jena estaba asqueada, llamo a las autoridades mágicas y no supe que fue lo que le hicieron.

Después de eso, Jena y yo desaparecimos.

Mi estancia con Jena no fue lo mejor pero tampoco era la tortura de Will, entre en un estado de depresión por todo lo que había pasado, logre disque curarme gracias a Jena que me llevaba a San Mungo, entonces decidí que Will ya no debería de importarme.

Mi madre y yo viajamos mucho, ella solía dejarme olvidada en los hoteles, no la culpaba porque Jena no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar a nadie más que ella misma.

El trabajo de mi madre nos reubico en Inglaterra, nos dio una casa en donde vivir, donde conocí a Cedric. Lo más difícil para mí fue acostumbrarme a hablar el idioma del país, Jena se reía de mi cada vez que hablaba porque seguía teniendo un acento afrancesado.

Después de dos semanas, Jena soltó la sopa, comenzó a explicarme qué me había sucedido, según ella era la cosa más normal lo que había hecho, me dijo qué era el mundo mágico y que ella no era agente de viajes, que ella era un Auror, son magos altamente calificados que trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia. Su principal cometido es dar caza a los magos tenebrosos. Es como la policía del mundo Muggle. Me dijo todo. Y que había recibido mi carta de aceptación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, el nombre lo dice todo.

Al principio no le creí y le dije loca, pero mis dotes magicos comenzaron a hacer de las suyas, fue cuando le pedí disculpas y acepte lo que era.

A los 13 años fue cuando conocí a Cedric Diggory fue sumamente raro, porque en el primer momento que me lo tope me cayó mal, el tendría como 15 años, nos hicimos amigos gracias a Jena porque le pidió a Cedric que me cuidara y me enseñara cosas del mundo mágico mientras ella iba al ministerio de magia, él acepto y me dio una de esas sonrisas típicas de él, así comenzó mi amistad con Cedric, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, la primera persona que pude confiar después de lo sucedido, la única persona que sabía la verdad acerca de mi pasado y ahora él estaba muerto.

Jena había hablado con Will, hace unos cuantos meses a principios del comienzo de mi cuarto año.

Días después de la muerte de Cedric, supe que ella había estado manteniéndose en contacto con él, desde el día que comencé a ir a Hogwarts, al parecer lo mantenía al tanto de lo que me sucedía en la escuela, ella realmente creía en Will, en que una día de estos él se curaría. Jena tenía una devoción por él, ella juraba que iba a hacer el mismo Will que era antes. Pero yo no le creía nada.

Will le había dicho a mi madre que quería verme… porque quería enmendar las cosas conmigo y presentarme a su nueva esposa, que lo había ayudado a aceptar las cosas de este mundo, en pocas palabras se había casado con una bruja.


	3. Family Ties?

Family Ties?

−No, Jena, no voy a ir.−dije mientras subía a mi cuarto y mi madre me seguía.

−Lyra… Él es tu padre, tiene derecho de verte.− Insistía Jena.

−¿En serio, Jena? ¿Hablas en serio?− Me di la vuelta para mirarla.− Creo que él ya perdió el privilegio de hacer eso, ¿no crees?

−Hija… Tienes que aprender a perdonar a las personas.

−¡¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza o qué?! – Dije demasiado enojada, ella me miro cabreada por lo que acababa de decir, tal vez me pase un poquito de la raya.− Supuestamente eres un Auror, tienes que saber cuando una persona es buena o mala o esta mintiendo, madre… ¿Es qué acaso sigues enamorado de él? –La mire con recelo.− Así que es cierto… Sigues enamorada de él… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Después de todo lo que me hizo… todo lo que te acuso y sigues colada por Will.

−Aprendí a perdonar Lyra, deberías de hacer lo mismo. Y ya lo dije, vas a tener ese encuentro con tu padre y su esposa.− Me grito Jena.

−Ja… Vaya ese engendro tiene esposa, me compadezco por ella.

−Lyra… deja de hablar mal de Will porque aunque quieras o no él sigue siendo tu padre.−dijo Jena enfadada.

−Eso lo sé, Jena, pero eso no quita lo que me hizo.

* * *

El encuentro con Will se dio dos días después de nuestra discusión, todo estaba preparado, Will vendría por mí a las 18:00 PM y me llevaría a su casa a cenar, Jena me iría a recoger a las 12:00 en punto y de ahí nos iríamos a la madriguera. Ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Jena desde temprano me maquillo, me vistió y hasta me pinto las uñas, la muy ingeniosa de mi madre me puso un vestido de color hueso que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unos botines.

Jena bajo antes para recibir a Will. Yo por mi parte me quede ahí sentada en mi cama, no quería bajar y verlo… Todavía no estaba preparada para hacerlo, pero eso trátalo de explicárselo a mi madre.

Jena fue a buscarme ya que yo no me atrevía a salir de mi habitación, me bajo a rastras y cuando lo vi me quede en shock, mi madre me jalaba para que caminara pero solo mis ojos se posaron en él. Se veía… Diferente, no lo reconocía, no reconocía al hombre que estaba en frente de mí y que alguna vez fue mi padre, mi feliz y cariñoso padre. Sé veía tan cansado, sus ojos, fue lo que más me llamo la atención, estaban vacios, ningún brillo en ellos y eso dolía, estaba más delgado que nada, la barba de candado y el cabello se le empezaba a notar esos cabellos grisáceos.

−Lyra… −Dijo Will asombrado.

−Will…−Dije en tono enojado. – Adivina qué… Todavía tengo esta maldición… −Él parecía confundido.− ¡Oh no te preocupes, ya lo sé controlar!

−¡Lyra! –Grito mi madre, reprochándome de lo que acababa de decir.

−Jena, en serio no quiero ir, por favor no me hagas hacer esto, por favor te lo pido.−Le rogué a mi madre.− Te prometo que si no me dejas ir… Me portaré bien… Y ya no haré cosas locas.

−Hija ya habíamos hablado de esto, vas a ir. –Me dijo en un tono calmado que me sorprendió.

−Vamos pequeña, llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos. –Hablo Will y me dio ganas de vomitar. Me estiro su mano para que la tomara, lo mire por unos segundos y la rechace.

−¿A qué hora iras por mi?− Pregunte a Jena.

−A las doce en punto. Nos vemos luego cariño… Diviértete.− Dijo muy maternal.

−Ja… Claro…− Comente en tono de sarcasmo.

Mi madre se quedo en la entrada despidiéndonos. Will abrió la puerta del coche para mí y le di una mirada mordaz.

El coche arranco, durante el camino supe que Will me miraba de una forma morbosa y sádica, sabía que esa personalidad nunca se iría y ahora yo temía por mi vida, me aferre al seguro de la puerta por si en cualquier caso tuviera que salir del coche, tenía que tomar precauciones porque aun que fuera mi padre, lo seguía desconociendo.

No hablamos en todo el camino, solo esas miradas furtivas que me daba, daba miedo. Y cuando por fin llegamos a su casa, estaciono el coche, cuando me disponía al salir del auto Will me agarro del brazo.

Lo mire aterrada porque por unos segundos recordé lo que me hizo por un año.

−Suéltame…−dije con voz ahogada y sobresalto.

−Calma, Lyra… Te la vas a pasar muy bien hijita.− Me sonrió de una forma macabra, me miro de arriba hacia abajo y se bajo del coche. Me quede ahí atontada, no quería bajar, dime miedosa pero no podía, estaba aterrada ya que solo podía imaginar lo que quería y podía hacer conmigo a solas, ahora que Jena no estaba, no tenía mi varita y ninguna protección.

−Baja ya hija mía.− en tono cantarín.−Nos están esperando.

Lo hice, me encamino hasta su casa, era la única que estaba alejada de todas las demás, ninguna señal de otra vivienda más que esa, titubeé, su casa era grande, como si viviera más de dos persona, me le quede mirando, él saco sus llaves, me sonrió de una forma aterradora y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Supe en ese momento que corría peligro, porque adentro me esperaba una señora vestida de negro, en ese momento se quito la máscara de hueso, se subió la manga de su túnica y mostro tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa.

−No…− Balbuceé. −Tú no eres mi padre…− dije con voz temblorosa y pánico, ya que la persona que se hizo pasar por Will comenzó a tomar su forma original, la poción comenzó a perder su efecto y estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro, este tenía cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era de un color blanco.

−Chica lista.− Dijo la señora de cabello rizado que parecía inestable.− ¿Ahora ya podemos jugar con ella, Dolohov?

−¡Calma Bella, la diversión casi comienza. − En ese momento el individuo que estaba atrás de mí, pronuncio algo en voz baja y ejecuto un movimiento con su varita apuntándome a mi cabeza. Caí de rodillas, estaba temblando, mi vista se nublo y no podía distinguir nada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y ahí comenzó la tortura.

Me quede congelada ante esto, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

−¿Will? ¿Dónde… Donde está Will?− Pregunte asustada.

−Niña ingenua, tu padre muggle, murió hace tres años, se volvió loco cuando te quitaron de su mando, no podía creer que tenía una hija maldita y una madre traidora, así que cuando entraste a Hogwarts, el pobrecito no pudo con la idea de lo que era tu madre y tu, dejó de ir a trabajar, comenzó a ver cosas… que tal vez nosotros provocamos.− Cuando dijo eso, alguien comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada. − Y después de unos meses se quito la vida, lo compadezco… Vivir con tu madre y contigo… Unas sangres traidoras debió de ser extremadamente difícil .

Me quede atónita, así que Will no lo consiguió, lo habían estado torturando, no sabía que sentir, porque a pesar de todo fue mi padre o sentir tristeza porque sufrió a manos de mortifagos y todo para llegar a mi madre y a mí.

Unos cuantos segundos, todo quedo en silencio y después una voz grave comenzó a hablar.−Bella… Puedes empezar.

Alguien me tomo por los cabellos bruscamente y me hizo hacía atrás la cabeza, mis dientes rechinaron por el dolor.

La voz aguda y desquiciada comenzó a hablar. −Una sangre traidora… Pensé que solo quedaban los Weasleys… Pero he aquí… ante nosotros. Y si niña estúpida todo fue para llegar a ti y a tu madre.

No podía divisar los rostros de mis atacantes, no podía distinguir nada porque el maldito hechizo todavía no se iba, tenía que buscar una salida.

−Hazlo rápido, Bella. Tenemos que irnos, ¡deprisa! –comento el sujeto.

La persona que había sujetado mi cabello hace unos instantes me tiro al piso nuevamente, mi cabeza se estrello en el frio suelo y quede más aturdida que nada, sentí un liquido caliente bajar por mi frente.

Rasgo la manga izquierda de mi vestido y comenzó el dolor… Grite demasiado fuerte esperando a que alguien me escuchara pero la casa estaba demasiado lejos de toda población.

−Por favor, para…−decía entre sollozos.− ¡Agh!¡Para!…−trate de ahogar un grito, no quería darle ese gusto, porque sabía muy en el fondo que ella lo disfrutaba, me estaban torturando y nadie hacía nada para que pararan, estaba sola, sentía el cuchillo enterrarse en mi piel, la sangre derramándose por mi brazo y pensé por un momento que iba a morir aquí. Que estúpida soy por permitir que Jena me obligara a ir.

−¿Quieres que pare cariño?¿Que se siente cariño?- empezó a reír locamente. - Un pajarito me dijo lo de tu amiguito, ¿Avada Kedavra? ¿Ah? A lo mejor hago lo mismo contigo pero seguiré divirtiéndome un poco más−dijo burlándose.

−Para por favor.−dije apenas en un aullido, me retorcía en agonía, pensaba que sí esto duraba más iba a desmayarme, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, dolía demasiado.

−¡Estos merecen las sangres traidoras como tú! Sí tu madre no hubiera metido sus narices en donde no tenía, créeme cariño todo esto no hubiera sucedido. ¡CRUCIO!

−¡Agh!... –Cuando para por un momento, hice mi cara de lado y vomite, mi atacante me dio un golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire y comencé a toser.

−No tienes que matarla, estúpida. Ya casi se desmaya del dolor por tu culpa.− decía la voz varonil muy pero muy fría.

−¿Porqué no lo he de hacer? No me dijeron que no la matara, así que tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me plazca, además no he dicho la palabra mágica… Avada Kedavra.− reprocho la mujer.

−Lo haces y al Señor Tenebroso no le gustara Bella.− dijo este.−Solo tenemos que mandar el mensaje.

El timbre comenzó a oírse, " _no más de ellos, por favor, no más"_ , implore. Escuche pasos inconstantes de las dos personas, mire por todos lados, trate de pararme pero me encontraba muy débil. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo, no quería seguir sufriendo por esto o morir aquí, tuve la idea de desaparecer de ahí (aparición para ser más exactos), aunque tuviera problemas con el Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería por no contar con la licencia de aparición.

Trate de calmarme, me imagine en donde quería ir (la casa de los Weasley) comencé a tratar de recordar las clases o si no podía ocurrir la despartición. A lo lejos cuando ya comenzaba a desaparecer de ese lugar escuche los pasos de mis atacantes que trataban de correr hacía a mí para impedirlo pero fue demasiado tarde porque ya no me encontraba ahí. El proceso fue horrible tuve dificultad para respirar, tuve una sensación horrible de siendo aplastada y comencé a entrar en pánico, solo quería irme de este lugar.

Todo daba vueltas, caí de bruces en el suelo. Tantee todo lo que se encontraba a mí alrededor, alguien grito mi nombre y unos brazos me rodearon, trate de defenderme, tal vez estaba en el lugar equivocado, con la gente equivocada y yo seguía sin poder podía ver nada todo por ese estúpido hechizo, nada era legible.

−No por favor, otra vez no.− me salían lagrimas. Esperaba a que mis ojos se adaptaran a algo, miraba por todas partes.

−Estas a salvo, estas a salvo.−me decía una voz.

−¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le paso?−pregunto alguien más.

−La hechizaron…−respondió este.−Lyra, querida… ¿vez algo?

−N… No…−No podía parar de temblar.−No puedo… ver…−solloce.−Esta… borroso…− de nuevo rompí en llanto.

−Está sangrando, Dumbledore… Su muñeca izquierda, Dumbledore, esta… La han… ¿Lyra? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunto una voz masculina, moví la cabeza en negación. Me di cuenta que estaba en el lugar correcto por que se encontraba aquí y ahora el director de Hogwarts. −¿Dónde está Jena? –Pregunto y volví a negar con la cabeza.

−Se acerca los niños, tienen que sacarla de aquí… −comentaba una voz femenina, esto hizo que me acordara de la vez que el cuerpo de Cedric, se encontraba en las afueras de Hogwarts y los presentes trataban de tapar la muerte de mi mejor amigo.−Se van a conmocionar, son niños nunca han visto algo como esto, la tienen que sacar de aquí.−dijo la misma voz.

Mis respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas, lleve mi mano hasta mi frente donde se encontraba la herida, sabía que todavía sangraba por que sentí un líquido… eso no me alarmo, el hecho fue que no podía ver aun, absolutamente nada, entre en pánico y comencé a soltar golpes en distintas direcciones.−No… no… por favor…−Tal vez toda mi vida debería ser así, me dormían sin mi consentimiento y sí, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que esta vez fue diferente porque sentí la varita de alguien en mi cabeza, quede inconsciente, en las profundidades de los sueños que al parecer no tenían fin.


	4. Blood Traitor

CAP 4 – Blood Traitor.

Al despertar me encontré en una terrible confusión, no sabía en donde me encontraba, llegue a pensar que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño que se esfumo cuando desperté, lleve mi mano hasta mi cabeza inconscientemente, ahí descubrí que tenía un vendaje en la frente que cubría mis heridas. Me remangue la manga del suéter que me habían puesto, quite la venda que se encontraba en mi muñeca, en ella habían escrito: _"Blood Traitor"_ y fue cuando comencé a recordar lo que me había sucedido, las imágenes en mi mente pasaban muy rápido como si fuera una película, me habían torturado...

Voltee para todas partes, encontré un figura hecha ovillo, en un sillón a lado de la cama donde me encontraba, me entro un miedo inusual. Salí de la cama a prisa eso provoco que me mareara un poco, mis pies tocaron el frio suelo de madera y camine, examine la habitación… Cuando estuve a punto de girar la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió de sopetón… Di un salto…

−Director…−me quede sin aliento.

−Veo que ya te has despertado.−dijo este demasiado alegre, que hizo a que me punzara la cabeza.

−¿D… Dónde estoy?− Y detrás de Dumbledore apareció Snape.

−¡Profesor!.−dijo la persona que hace unos minutos se encontraba durmiendo en el pequeño sillón, no mire, sabía de quien se trataba, conocía su voz perfectamente.

−Quiero platicar contigo, Lyra.−para Dumbledore y Snape "platicar" era sinónimo de legeremancia, realmente no me importaba, había sufrido demasiado para oponerme a esto.

Asentí con la cabeza, Snape por su parte despido al mayor de los Weasley de la habitación.

−Indagaremos en tu mente, Lyra. Tú ya sabes cómo funciona esto, pero tiene una consecuencia, te dolerá gracias al golpe que acabas de recibir.−señalo mi frente, el director miro a Snape y este le regreso la mirada.

− _Legeremens…−_ pronuncio Snape

Una vez finalizado el hechizo, Snape bajo su varita y miro con vulnerabilidad a Dumbledore, me quede sorprendida que hasta el dolor que todavía emanaba tal hechizo se apago, nunca había visto esa faceta en Snape, llegue a pensar que fue una ilusión de lo cuan cansada estaba.

Antes de que ellos salieran de la habitación, frene a Dumbledore. –No quiero que digan ni una palabra de lo que acaban de ver... a nadie... Por favor−dije con voz firme y lejana.

−Molly, Arthur y nosotros sabemos de lo ocurrido, tu madre fue notificada por mensaje, trataremos de que ellos no digan nada… −Dijo el director de Hogwarts. – Pero al parecer tu preocupación es por Bill, ¿no es así?

−No quiero que me tengan lastima, se cómo vivir con eso.− Me quede un momento pensativa y después me anime a hablar. −¿Porqué me hicieron esto? Ellos dijeron que tenía que ver con mi madre. Soy sangre mestiza no sangre pura… A menos que este mensaje sea para mi madre… −Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

−Sí, Lyra. Como dices este mensaje fue para tu madre … Su trabajo como Auror la hace un blanco perfecto para seguidores de Voldemort… Nunca te debió de pasar esto a ti… Lo siento, Lyra. −Comento el director apenado.

Dumbledore y Snape, me dejaron descansar, había pasado casi 1hr y seguía agotada, Bill trato de entrar un par de veces pero Snape lo detenía. Y después no escuche ruido del otro lado de la puerta.

Trate de dormí todo lo que podía, pero esas estúpidas pesadillas no me dejaban en paz, así que tenía que entretenerme por mi misma, comenzaba a dibujar en un cuaderno que encontré en la habitación donde me alojaba y así me la pase esa tarde.

Mi estancia con los Weasley no era re-confortable, los malos sueños llegaban todas las noches, lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos… gritaba más fuerte de lo normal, hasta un punto de quedarme sin voz. Despertaba a todos en la casa, mi cuerpo temblaba a la luz de la luna y luego sentía unos brazos que se enrollaban en mi dorso, primero me asustaba pero luego cedía a sus brazos, una voz profunda y dulce diciéndome _que me_ _calmara y que muy pronto todo estaría bien, estas a salvo_ , me decía.

Las estúpidas lágrimas en mis ojos borraban todo indicio de percepción. Los temblores y los lamentos cesaron, me quede así en los brazos de Bill Weasley hasta que me quedaba dormida al poco rato.

* * *

Desperté cuando los primero rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana. Supuestamente, Molly, este era el día en que nos iríamos a la casa de protección o sea de Sirius, lo cual yo no tenía de idea donde se encontraba. Ginny ayudo a hacer mi equipaje. Jena llegaría en la noche a la casa de Sirius.

Dejamos la casa de los Weasley cuando dieron la una en punto. Ojoloco puso las parejas, ya que ninguno de los "pre-adolescente-locos" como él nos llamaba que por cierto no confiaba en ninguno de nosotros, sería lo suficientemente maduro para ir por si solo en una escoba sin hacer desastre por toda la ciudad.

−TODOS IRÁN EN PAREJA.−comento Moody con seriedad.−Fred y Hermione. Ginny y George. Tú Ron irás con tu madre.−los gemelos sonrieron ante eso.−Bill… irán con Lyra.−Ojoloco hablo como si yo fuera un problema y una amenaza

−Ven… déjame ayudarte.− dijo Bill amablemente.

−No te preocupes, yo puedo sola.− me dio una mirada dura y se subió. Mierda debí de aceptar su ayuda, me dolía aun el cuerpo, subí a la estúpida escoba como pude y pose mis manos, bueno me apretuje con él.

−Beauregard, ¿le tienes miedo a las altura?− _"¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?"._

−No, Bill, no. –Dije en tono molesto.−Pero ayer me dieron una paliza.− dije en voz más baja.

Comenzamos a elevarnos. Tonks y Moody se encontraban a los lados para supuesta mente protegernos. La definición "proteger" ya no significaba mucho para mí, era como una promesa que muchos no podían cumplir.

Descendimos, tocamos tierra firme. Eso provoco que el dolor de cabeza regresara, toque mi sien donde un par de noche me había golpeado, ahora tenía un parche para la herida, según yo no era tan grave como para que llevara algo así, pero dígale eso a la señora Weasley. Mi cabello cubría el parche así que no se podía ver a simple vista.

−¿Te encuentras bien?−pregunto Ginny que se había dado cuenta que me había tocado mi cabeza.

−¿Mmm…? −conteste con voz temblorosa.−Sí, sí. Solo sáquenme de aquí.−señale la escoba que seguía suspendida en el aire.

Bill me bajo de la escoba y me tambalee un poco, él puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi hombro para que no pudiera perder el equilibrio. Estábamos frente a un amplio y alto edificio, donde al parecer, personas vivían ahí.

Ojoloco pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja, el edificio comenzó a temblar y a separase por la mitad. Eso logro asustarme que provoco que me desprendiera del agarre de Bill Weasley. Una vez que eso acabó, todos pudimos observar una pequeña casa, tal vez, era acogedora, eso se veía por afuera, pero las apariencias engañan.

No supe en qué momento agarre la mano de Bill, hasta que Tonks se tropezó y exclamo.

− Aww… Que lindos− señalo nuestras manos entrelazadas, Tonks se trataba de levantar haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Ojoloco, por su escandalo.

− ¿Pero qué diablos…−mire hacia abajo, lo primero que hice fue apartar mi mano de la suya y me fui con los gemelos.

Molly abrió las puertas de la casa y de ellas salió Jena. Salió pitando para abrazarme.− ¡Oh, Lyra! Me alegra que estés aquí… ¡Sana y salva! Esto nunca te tuvo que pasar a ti, soy una mala madre, nunca debí permitir que te fueras con Will.−mire mal a mi madre, me aparte de ella para pasar a la casa.

−¿La dejaste ir con Will?−Preguntaron los gemelos que al parecer sabían quién era ese tal Will. −¿Qué clase de madre eres?

−Fred, George, creo que Jena ya sabe que estuvo mal.−comento Ginny.

− ¿Cuál será mi habitación? – pregunte a la señora Weasley, tratand de cambiar el tema.−realmente estoy muy casada… me duele aun la cabeza… ya saben. –trate de que no viera mi enojo, porque por Jena casi me matan.

−Yo la llevare a su habitación Sra. Beauregard.− esa voz la conocía bastante bien. Voltee bruscamente para mirarlo.

−Profesor.−dije sin mucho ánimo. Detrás de Dumbledore Snape, casi como siempre. Me dispuse a seguir al profesor. Mi recorrido fue más que nada…confuso, prácticamente era: escalera, pasillo a la izquierda, derecha y una puerta. ¡Vaya! Me ha sorprendido, me han dado un lugar muy alejado de los demás para que no tenga que despertar a nadie con mis gritos y sollozos a la media noche, ¡Perfecto!... Me estoy volviendo loca y ya todos se han dado cuenta.

Entre al dormitorio, deje mis cosas sobre un sillón. Palpe las cobijas que adornaban la cama, segundo despuñes mire a Snape que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta.− ¿Qué más desean caballeros?−pregunte enojada… Sabía lo que tramaban, simplemente Snape no es tipo de persona que te lleva a tu habitación por el puro placer.− Déjenme adivinar… ¿Legeremancia?

−Queremos nuevamente indagar en tu mente Lyra… pensamos que olvidamos unos cuantos detalles.− respondió Dumbledore.

−¿Ustedes olvidaron unos cuantos detalles?- mi voz se escucho sofocada.−¿De nuevo…? –Pregunte indignada.

Dumbledore asintió, me senté hasta toparme con la pared.

−Ok… Estoy lista…− dije con amargura. Dumbledore le asintió a Snape como dándole una orden de comenzar y así fue.

Comencé a gritar y a sollozar, seguía doliendo por el estúpido dolor de cabeza que aun tenía, esto se sentía como si te enterraran mil cuchillos a la vez. Tenía que calmarme o si no todos los que se encontraba subirían para ver que me ocurría y ahora no quería audiencia o pero esperen un momento, mi habitación está muy alejada para que me oigan, pero por supuesto mis palabras en mi mente no funcionaron por que los Weasley ya se encontraban en el marco de mi puerta.

− ¿Qué… qué ocurre? ¿Lyra?- dijo un Fred muy preocupado, sus voces se escuchaban muy lejanas que no podía prestar atención.

−Dumbledore…−comenzó a decir Snape.−Cierra la puerta, ella no me deja entrar a su mente, está perdiendo la concentración.

−No pueden pasar…−dijo Dumbledore.

− ¿Le están haciendo daño? ¿Qué le hacen? –pregunto alguien.

−No, no, Ginny, estamos analizando su mente. Por favor de la manera más amable… salgan.


	5. ¿Accidentes?

CAP 5- ¿Accidentes?

Ellos dejaron mi habitación cuando el sol apenas se ocultaba. Me sentía agotada.−Por favor… no dejen entrar a nadie.−Miraba hacia la pared.

Asintieron y salieron, escuche voces, alguien quería entrar pero ellos no se lo permitieron…

Esta vez trataba de no pensar en los recuerdos que te atormentan para toda la vida, pero era inútil, esto me entristeció, quería pararlo, quería hacer que parara, quería apagar todo sentimiento como este, como si tuviera un interruptor y simplemente apagarlos para no sentir nada.

Observe todo el cuarto, la cama se encontraba en medio, habían dos muebles para meter tus pertenecías y de lado izquierdo se encontraba el baño y ahí fue cuando algo llamo mi atención, era un pequeño espejo de vidrio en forma de corazón colgado en la pared que irónico pensé, me pare rápidamente de la cama y camine hacia él.

Me observe por un minutos en el espejo y por alguna extraña razón comencé a enojarme, le di un puñetazo al espejo partiéndolo en cientos de pequeños fragmentos, mis reflejos en ese momento fueron muy débiles y lentos provocando que llegara a cortarme la mano y parte de la muñeca, proferí un grito y supe que había comenzado a salirme sangre.

−¡Maldición! Lo que me faltaba.− Me dije a mi misma.

Le puse seguro a mi puerta porque era cuestión de minutos que los demás subieran, entre en pánico porque trataba de recoger todos los pedazos provenientes del espejo y al mismo tiempo trataba de que no me saliera más sangre pero solo me hacía más daño. Acabe en el suelo y me di por vencida por mis intentos fallidos por recoger todos los pedazos y comprendí que así me sentía en la vida real. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, me sentía tan inútil, no pude salvar a Cedric y ahora no podía recoger unos estúpidos vidrios ahora ya ensangrentados y aun peor no podía detener la sangre que salía en mi muñeca.

Y por un momento pensé en acabar con mi vida…

Recogí un fragmento de vidrio, mire mis ojos por el pedazo de espejo ensangrentado que se encontraba en mi mano, los odiaba... Me odiaba. Solté el fragmento de vidrio como si me quemara y empecé a tirar todas las cosas que se encontraba a mi paso. Mis sollozos eran más fuertes al igual que mis gritos de pura frustración y enojo, esta vez no me importaba. Escuche pasos apresurados e irregulares hacía mi habitación, seguía tirando cosas, pero a la hora de a ventar un objeto sentí que algo rasgaba mi piel.− Auch.− había un fragmento de espejo se me había enterrado aun más en mi piel.− Mierda… mierda.− Pensé y tropecé, caí al suelo a la hora que quería ir hacía la cama.

−¡¿Lyra?! ¡¿Estás ahí?!−intentaron darle vuelta a la manija pero no podían.

− ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abre la puerta, Lyra! – realmente no reconocía la voz, al parecer la gente comenzó a remolinarse del otro lado, porque todos comenzaban a golpear la puerta de una forma frenética.

Un gemido de lamento cruzo por mi garganta.− Est… Estoy bien.− sorbí los mocos y reanude.− Estoy bien.− la segunda vez era para que me creyeran.−Solo déjenme sola… no quiero compañía.− Trataba de parar la hemorragia de mi brazo con un pedazo de tela. Deje escapar otro sollozo junto con un grito de dolor, trataba de reprimirlos, no estaba llorando por la cortada que acababa de hacerme o porque mi sangre se estuviese derramando por todo el suelo, estaba llorando por lo estúpida que me sentía en ese momento.

Pero a alguien se le ocurrió la grandiosa de gritar:" **Bombarda"**. Bill trato de acercarse como si fuera un animal peligroso que quería atrapar a su presa, me aleje de él.− Déjame sola Weasley.−mi respiración era complicada y entrecortada, él trataba de tocarme y yo me alejaba de él, hasta tal punto de acorralarme. Supe que todos los demás se encontraban inspeccionando la escena del crimen porque escuche muchos gritos de asombro.

La señora Weasley rompió el tenso ambiente con su reconoció suspiro de terror y señalo mi brazo, estuve fascinada en ese momento de que el otro (brazo) estuviera vendado así nadie vería lo que paso las noches anteriores.

−¡Oh! ¡Esto!−Señale mi muñeca ensangrentada.− Es sangre. No se preocupe, me corte por accidente, estaba arreglando mis cosas cuando… ¡Puff! –Hice un ademán, los presentes se me quedaron viendo con terror.− No es para tanto. –Dije con mucha calma.− Okay llore un poco pero fue porque el estúpido cristal se me enterró en mi muñeca. Por supuesto que pagare por los daños… Ese espejo en verdad no me gustaba. –Sonreí con un cinismo.

Mi madre por el otro lado aparto sin querer a Molly para ver qué había ocurrido− ¡Estas sangrando!

−¡No! ¿En serio?−Le envié una mirada de sarcasmo, creo que era demasiado obvio que estaba sangrando.− Te perdiste mi explicación de lo que ha sucedido, creo que alguien más te puede poner al corriente, Jena.

Mi madre después de mirarme, le dio una ojeada a toda la habitación.−¿A ti que rayos te sucede?−me grito.

−Fue un accidente. –Y la fulmine con la mirada.

−Te di tu espacio cuando murió Cedric… No puedes hacer esto… ¿Intentabas quitarte la vida?−Dijo con un hilo de voz.

−No, no es eso… Es… Solo qué… −Me quede sin decir nada y me quede viendo el suelo.−No lo entiendes Jena… Además ya te dije que esto fue un accidente, trate de que el estúpido espejo no se rompiera y… termine cortándome la muñeca. –Me aferre a esa idea.

−No… no es cierto… Tú estás enojada por todo lo que sucedió, porque no pudiste hacer nada, no pudiste alertarlo y ahora te culpas, Lyra.−Dijo mi madre a punto de llora.−Deja de torturarte así.

−No… no es cierto.− Ella seguí contradiciéndome.−¡Solo… Cállate!−Le grite a mi madre.−Por favor… no sigas… Por favor, no sigas, tú no sabes por lo que he pasado, tú no tienes la maldita idea lo que he visto.−Comencé a agarrar mi cabeza como si esta me doliese, además porque no quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo y ahora enfrente de todos ellos.

−Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte, Lyra… Tú no puedes con todo esto. Haz pasado por todos estos traumas…

−Já… sí claro, y dime, ¿tu vas a hacer la primera en ayudarme? Cuando eres TU Jena la que nunca estas… ¿Sabes?... No puedo vivir con esto… la verdad es que ya no puedo. Estoy tan cansada de luchar y parecer valiente, de tener miedo… de mí misma porqué no sé qué diablos me ocurre, ¿ya te han dicho todo lo que me sucedió cuando paso lo de Cedric, cuando toque su rostro y estuve ahí en el duro césped tratándome de convencer que no estaba muerto? ¿Ya te han dicho que me sucedió cuando me fui con Will? Todo fue una maldita emboscada y tu ni siquiera lo sabías, me sorprende porque eres un Auror, ¿acaso no es tu deber siempre estar alerta? –Mi voz comenzaba a sonar llorosa.− En serio… Créeme no te culpo por nada. Yo soy la estúpida por no decir nada desde un principio…

−Lyra…

−Lo extraño demasiado, ¿sabes? Fue la única persona que estuvo a mi lado, todos me dicen que lo tengo que superar y seguir adelante, pero dime… ¿Cómo lo hago? No tengo la menor idea de cómo lograr eso… Tú nunca estuviste conmigo y menos en esta situación, siempre trabajando, me dejabas a mi sola en casa, ¿es porque te recordaba a papá? Y era demasiado doloroso para ti verme, ahora que lo pienso Jena, es que en verdad no te conozco para nada.−me estremecí e igual ella y los demás se quedaron atónitos por mis palabras. Me calme por unos instantes.− Cuando amamos a alguien y esa persona desaparece ante nosotros el destino nos hace verlo…− Nadie dijo nada, solo silenció…

No pude leer la expresión de Jena porque Sirius fue hacía mí y me extendió mi brazo, hizo un movimiento cerca de mi muñeca y pronunció algo que no logre comprender, seco la sangre ya seca de mi mano y paro la hemorragia de mi brazo, la vendo y le puso un pasador para que no se me fuera a caer.− ¡Listo!−dijo este cuando finalizo. Se fue de mi lado y volvió a hacer un hechizo, esta vez para acomodar todo lo que había roto y volvieron a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado nada. Fred y George fueron a ayudarme a parar.

−Gracias…−Dije en un tono muy bajo, ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza.

−Es mejor que vayamos a cenar.−dijo la señora Weasley. Yo por el contrario estaba a punto de declinar la oferta pero Fred me agarro de la mano delicadamente y me llevo con él. Los mayores se quedaron unos segundos en la habitación e igualmente bajaron.

La tensión aun se sentía en el aire ya que nadie hablo para nada o sus indicios de plática se apagaban demasiado rápido, como si tuvieran miedo de decir algo totalmente equivocado e inadecuado.

− ¿Puedo retirarme?− comente con voz lejana. Los presentes levantaron su vista hacia mí.

−Sí.−dijo Jena, para que ella hubiera dicho tan rápido "Sí" debe ser porqué había una condición en todo esto, estuve en lo correcto porqué continuo hablando.−Pero… −Levante una ceja de incredulidad.−por lo que ha sucedido, tendrás que compartir el cuarto…−dejo la palabra suspendida como si tuviera alguna importancia.

−No necesito una niñera, solo para que vigile los que hago y deje de hacer. Ya te dije que todo esto fue un accidente.

−Tirar todos los muebles y romper un espejo por pura casualidad no creo que fuera un accidente, Lyra. –Reprocho mi madre.

Mire a mi madre directamente a los ojos y supe que ella no iba a ser "mi nueva compañera de cuarto".−¿Quien va a tener el honor de estar conmigo las 24hrs al día? Porque sé que no serás tú, ya que TODO el día trabajas, ya sabes nunca estabas en casa, no creo que lo hagas ahora.−me cruce de brazo.

−Será Bill… Ya que ninguno quiere…− dejo de hablar.

−Mmm… que lastima, ellos se lo pierden.−me encogí de brazos y le guiñe el ojo como si no me importara.

−Nosotros nos ofrecimos pero no nos dejaron.−Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

−No importa chicos.−Les sonreí gentilmente y salí de ahí con mucha prisa, ni siquiera me detuve a mirar a los demás.

Al llegar a mi habitación me di cuenta que en vez de una sola cama habían ya dos, esto me fastidiaba, me fui a un extremo de la cama y abrace mis piernas y recargue mi barbilla en estas, mi mano toco el relicario que me había dado Cedric, meses atrás donde se hicieron y quedaron demasiadas promesas que nunca se podrán cumplir, porque él estaba muerto y seguiría así. No supe que estaba llorando hasta que Bill me seco una lagrima con su pulgar, tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía que no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, realmente no podía.

−Lo siento… Lyra.− se atrevió a decirme, como si le doliera verme de esa manera.

Le aparte la mano de mi cara con delicadeza.− ¿Porqué lo sientes, William?−Pegunte.− Si a ti no fue al que te arrebataron a alguien. Tú ni siquiera sabes que es ese dolor interminable, que deseas que pare pero nunca lo hace…−Dije en tono gélido.

Él se quedo shock ante mi comentario.

−Pero tú sigues viva, te estás lastimando a ti misma que temo que podrías morir.

−Ya estoy muerta…

− Cedric hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida, Lyra ¿Porqué te querías autolesionar?−pregunto finalmente.

−Tú no sabes lo que quería o no Cedric… Y esto… fue solo un accidente… Que al parecer te cuesta creerlo.−me arriesgue a mirarlo.

−¿Un accidente?... Acabaste con toda la habitación y para colmo también contigo misma.−él no me creía nada, como todos los demás, al parecer yo tampoco lo hacía.

− La cosa es que tú no lo entiendes y yo no lo puedo explicar.−Finalice con eso la conversación. Me paré de la cama, agarre mi ropa de noche y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Ya habían puesto otro espejo en el baño y tuve la ocasión de mirarme al espejo, mi cara realmente era pálida, mis ojos cada vez más brillosos, al parecer ese pigmento en mis ojos, el azul que emanaba no quería extinguirse y se lucia más con mi palidez, tenía ojeras, mi cabello era de un castaño oscuro, había crecido más en estos últimos meses, ahora me llegaba hasta la espalda media (por la columna dorsal), toque el espejo como si quisiera que mi antigua imagen regresara.

Me puse rápidamente mi pijama y me amarre mi cabello en una coleta.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, Bill hablo.−Cambiaste.−dijo este, no descifre en que tono lo decía porqué esto me sorprendió.

−Todo el mundo cambia, Bill, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?... No entiendo porque te sorprende tanto.


	6. ¿Citas?

CAP 6 – ¿Citas?

− _No… no por favor… no le hagas daño… A él no… por favor.−decía entre sollozos mi voz se escuchaba débil. Corrí por el denso bosque tratado de encontrarlo…_

 _¡Lyra…! Ayúdame…−conocía esa voz, la conocía perfectamente._

− _¡Cedric! Cedric, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor dime donde estas.− Decía desesperadamente a punto de volver a llorar._

 _Cuando por fin lo encontré, él estaba mirando las nubes, volteo a verme, me sonrió y una voz surgió.−Avada kedrava.− y mi amigo murió nuevamente pero ahora en mis sueños._

− _¡No! –Grite horrorizada, corrí hacia Cedric, pero no se encontraba ya ahí.− Por favor, no.−decía entre dientes, el escenario había cambiado, me encontraba en las afueras del terreno de Hogwarts. −¡No me dejes sola! Despierta por favor, no me hagas esto, no de nuevo.−las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y amenazaban con no cesar._

Desperté con un grito ahogado, unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y yo trate de quitármelo encima, era como un auto reflejo cuando concebías pesadillas. Todo era confuso, un momento pensé que el que temblaba era Bill, pero era yo.

−Estas a salvo… estas a salvo.− me decía en un susurro, su boca pegada a mi oído para que pudiera escucharle.

Mire para todas partes, no había nadie más en la habitación, me toque las mejillas, están mojadas, había estado llorando entre sueños.

−Duerme… Estaré aquí… contigo…−dijo entre pausas.

* * *

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente comprendí lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, observe que la cama de Bill se encontraba perfectamente tendida y sin ningún rastro de él. Me paré lo más rápido posible y me metí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Una vez terminada, observe que mi ropa ya se encontraba ahí, me vestí como pude y cheque mis vendajes para que cubriera lo que me había ocurrido.

−¿Lyra? ¿Todo está bien?−era Bill. – Lyra…

−¿Qué quieres?−pregunte al mismo tiempo que salía del cuarto de baño.−¿Creías que ya me había suicidado?− frote mi cabello con la toalla para que se secara −. No te preocupes, no lo haré… A menos que… −me quede callada.

−¿Qué?−insistió Bill

−Nada.

−Eso no es gracioso.−dijo este.

−¿Quién dijo que sería gracioso?

Todos en el comedor trataban de actuar normal, cosa que no les salía, algunos me daban pequeñas miradas furtivas en mis brazos o mi frente donde tenía densos y pequeños vendajes. Sirius y los gemelos eran los únicos que actuaba con una suma normalidad.

−Lyra, me alegro que nos acompañes−. Sonrió amablemente. Solo asentí la cabeza y me senté en el lugar más alejado de él.

−No soy un asesino…−dijo en tono divertido.

−Lo sé… Te vi en el despacho de Dumbledore después de lo ocurrido.−todos me voltearon a ver.−Eres animago, ¿no es así? Te vi en Hogwarts, en la noche, te convertiste, pensé que estaba loca por todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero he aquí, tengo razón, ¡Fascinante! ¿No?

−Sí, fascinante. Eres muy lista y observadora, Lyra.−Dijo Sirius.

−… ¿Gracias?…

El desayuno fue silencioso de costumbre, las personas se iban disculpando mientras se retiraban. Yo por el contrario había sido la primera en acabar pero el idiota de Bill no quiso que dejara el comedor, así que me quede platicando con los gemelos.

−Calma, Lyra, cuando menos lo pienses, estarás libre de mi hermano. Solo tenle paciencia… −Comentaba George.

−A decir verdad esto se lo ha tomado muy en serio, ya sabes de cuidar de ti… Ya se está pareciendo a Percy.

−Maravilloso.− Dije en tono sarcástico.−Es que… él cree que pienso suicidarme cuando la verdad es que no… tal vez soy muy cobarde para hacer algo así… Lo que paso ese día fue un accidente, pero al parecer nadie quiere creerme.

−Nosotros te creemos.−Se apresuraron a decir los dos.

−¡Gracias, Chicos! Son los únicos que me tratan con normalidad.

Ginny y Hermione ayudaban a Molly, yo lo hubiera hecho igualmente pero no me dejaban acercarme a los cubierto o cosas que se pudieran romper por que tenían miedo de ocurriera el incidente de hace una noche, esto era ridículo, así que yo las contemplaba desde mi asiento.

−Bueno, pequeña damisela, nosotros nos retiramos.−Dijeron los gemelos y cada uno me dio un beso en mi mano, yo comencé a reír porque me daba cosquillas.−Tenemos cosas que hacer…

−Te diríamos que nos acompañaras, pero posiblemente Bill no te dejaría. –Dijo Fred guiñándome un ojo.

−No… por favor no me dejen… Llévenme con ustedes…−Reproche.

−Lo siento, bonita.−Dijo Fred.

−Al rato te iremos a visitar… te lo prometemos.−Comento George.

En ese momento, Bill entró al comedor a toda prisa y los gemelos salían.

−Saldré.−dijo el mayor de los Weasley con un nerviosismo latente.

−¿A dónde?− quiso saber Ginny, sin mirarlo aún.

Él miro mal a su hermana pero tuvo que contestar ya que Molly lo miraba inquisitivamente.− Iré al callejón Diagon.

Eso produjo que las cuatro señoritas lo volteáramos a ver.

−¿A quién veras? – Pregunto de nuevo Ginny

Antes de que él respondiera mi mente comenzó a hacer conjeturas. –No es cierto… ¡Tienes una cita con Fleur! ¡Ugh!−. Se me quedo mirando con cara de "¿cómo rayos los sabes?".

Ginny dejo caer en el lavabo el plato que hace pocos minutos se encontraba lavando y con gran dramatismo miro a su madre.

− ¿Es broma? ¿No es así?−pregunto Ginny no muy segura. –Tú no tienes una cita con Fleur, ¿verdad?

−No, no estoy bromeando Ginny.−dijo Bill que me miraba fijamente, como si tratara de darme una explicación que yo no requería.

−¡Vaya! Ron sí que te va a tener envidia.−comencé a reírme y contagie a Hermione y a Ginny.

−¿Quién es esa tal Flear Delcour?−pregunto Molly confundida y pronunciando mal su nombre.

−Fleur, es una chica "Veela", participo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ella es creída y mala… Y Lyra la conoce.− Me voltearon a ver todos.

−¿Qué?- pregunte incomoda.− La conocía, tenía com años, no lo recuerdo pero ella tenía un temperamento muy espantoso… No entiendo como la soporte… ¡Ugh! −hice un gesto, al parecer gracioso porqué los presentes me miraban divertidos.−En verdad, −me dirigí hacía Weasley mayor.− me da igual con quien salgas.−dije burlonamente. Mire el reloj de la cocina y dije.−Suerte con ella… Será mejor que te des prisa, a Fleur no le gusta que sus citas lleguen tarde.−maliciosamente le guiñe un ojo. Y salió corriendo.

−¡Bill!−Grito su madre pero este ya no se encontraba.

−¿No te importa que salga con Fleur?−me pregunto Ginny.

−¿Porqué debería importarme?−pregunte aun sin comprender.−Él no es nada mío, solo somos conocidos.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

−¿Sra. Weasley?−pregunte tímidamente después de unos minutos.−Me podría ir a mi cuarto a descansar? –al ver la cara de espanto de la Sra. Weasley, me apresure a decir.−No intentaré suicidarme, lo prometo.− sonreí, tanto fue el asombro de Molly verme sonreír que me dejo irme a la habitación compartida.

Me quede sentada en la cama donde mi espalda se recargaba en la fría pared, al poco tiempo me quede dormida en una posición tan incómoda. Solo dure dormida un par de hora y me había despertado a las 4 de la tarde, fui al pequeño tocador y en él había un espejo nuevo, que amables de su parte.

Me mire fijamente, el espejo que se ajustaba en mi mano, mi mente trabajaba deprisa, hasta que un portazo me saco de mi ensoñación, tuve que soltar el espejo en la cama como si este me quemara.

−¿Qué estabas haciendo?−era Bill.

−Nada.−dije no muy convencida y mire hacia otro lado.

−No te atrevas.−parecía como si Bill hubiera hurgado en mi mente y sabía lo que pretendía hacer apenas unos segundos, eso me asusto.

−¿Por qué no?−lo desafié, que estúpida era.−No te afectaría… Digo no eres nada mío. – volví a agarrar el espejo y él trato de quitármelo.

−Tú no sabes eso.−replico Bill

− ¿Saber qué?—pregunte pero él no contesto.−Bueno realmente no me importa... Al parecer tu cita con la joven Veela no te dejo satisfecho. Déjame adivinar…−Levante el fragmento de cristal y me cruce de brazos aun sosteniendo el espejo.−Llegaste tarde y ella se enojo tanto que te dio una bofetada. ¡Oh! Tengo una mejor, estaba con otro chico y tú… puf−Hice ademan con las manos.

−No cambies el tema. –Bill trato de no subir la voz.−¡¿Quién y por qué te dejaron quedarte sola en la habitación?!−Grito, provocando que diera un brinco y me hiciera hacía atrás.

− Y he aquí señores, Bill Weasley está enojado. ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Weasley?, ¿qué no te lo han dicho todavía? Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, solo te han mandado a vigilarme y solo eso, eres como… Como una niñera. –sabía que lo estaba provocando pero no me importaba, tenía que parecer como si esto me diera igual.

Para hacerle frente, me metí rápidamente al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me pase de la raya, lo tenía presente, él estaba furioso. Al otro lado de la puerta, Bill pegaba con rabia demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

− ¡Sal ahora mismo, Lyra!−Grito esté.

−¿En serio crees que saldré? Jaja… ¡Que ingenuo! Eso es muy optimista de tu parte−comencé a reírme.

−¡No lo repetiré de nuevo!

−Pues no lo hagas. Tal vez aquí y ahora mismo acabe conmigo.−Subí mi tono de voz.−¡Oh! Mira todavía tengo el espejo en mi mano.−dije con cierta obviedad

De repente todo me saco de onda, un sonido sordo, Bill ya se encontraba en el baño y me abrazaba por detrás. Me sentía completamente rara, el espejo se me había caído del asombro y roto en mil fragmentos. Solamente había sentido sus abrazos cuando las pesadillas surgían y amenazaban con no irse, pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de sentir sus brazos rodeándome por el efecto del sueño y miedo.

En ese momento podía sentir y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, latiendo velozmente, como sí hubiera corrido un maratón.

−Suéltame, Weasley.−reacciones después de un rato y algo nerviosa.

Él hizo caso omiso y aun abrazados, me llevo hacía su cama y me tumbo. Bill se sentó frente a mí.

−¡Que confianzudo!... Realmente no crees en mí, el Sr. Weasley no aguanta una simple broma. –comente sin mirarlo a los ojos

−Eso… lo que hiciste no fue una broma, Lyra… Mírame a los ojos cuando te hable.−él parecía cabreado, su voz era tan entrecortaba cuando hablaba, supe que Bill tenía miedo de algo.

Dude en levantar la vista, pero lo hice.−¿Qué?−pregunte con arrogancia.−¿No me crees?−mi voz se escuchaba honesta.

−No.

−Bueno Bill, ¿sabes? Ese es tu problema, que no sabes diferenciar cuando quiero realmente suicidarme y cuando no. No confías en la gente porqué temes a que te hieran.−Tal vez esto era para mí y no para él, me estaba reflejando en Bill… A veces ni yo sabía lo que hacía.− Entonces, la pregunta del millón, ¿porqué mierda te presentaste voluntario para cuidarme?

Al ver que no contestaba proseguí.− Déjame sola Weasley y créeme, no saldrás dañado. – le advertí. Estuve a punto de levantarme cuando sentía una mano alrededor de mi brazo. –Suéltame…

−¿A dónde vas?−preguntó, parecía herido.

−A un lugar súper, súper alegre de muchos colores donde no esté tú.−le señale.

−Eso no sucederá.−lo siguiente me tomo por sorpresa, él jalo de mi brazo e hizo que chocara con su cuerpo. Me miro, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo que nunca había presenciado. Por unos segundos sus ojos me hipnotizaron y por uno momento pensé que Bill estaña a punto de besarme. Me aleje y el mostro decepción, tenía que parar esto, él y yo nunca podríamos… nunca…

−Solo déjame en paz, Weasley.− lo mire y así abandone la habitación e hui con mis tormentosos pensamiento.


	7. Hurts Like Hell

**Cap 7 – Hurts like hell. (Scars /If I ever feel better).**

Los siguientes tres días me la pase evitando a Bill, cada vez que coincidíamos en una habitación era yo la que salía corriendo, en esos momentos me refugiaba en los gemelos, Fred y George que siempre me agradaba su compañía o incluso en Ginny que se encontraba acompañada a veces de Hermione.

−Así que… ¿Ahora qué haremos? –Solté de repente a mis gemelos favoritos.

−Bueno… Bill se ha enojado con nosotros porque cree que somos mala influencia para ti…−Se ánimo a decir George.

−Pero…−Dije alentándolo para que siguiera hablando. En ese momento Fred se sentó en la cama de George y George en la de Fred, yo me senté junto a Fred.

−No nos importa. –Dijo un sonriente Fred.

−Bill es un idiota…−Comente y me cruce de brazos.

−Él piensa que lo evitas, Lyra.−Comento Ginny que entraba a la habitación y se sentaba junto a George.

−¿Qué?... Yo no lo evito… Solo ya me canse de verlo todos los días… Ya sabes… Despierto y ahí está él, voy al baño y al salir ahí esta él… De nuevo, creo que ya tuve suficiente de ver su rostro.

Soltaron una risota los gemelos.

−Todos creen que me voy a suicidar en cualquier momento… Como si fuera tan valiente para hacerlo. –Bufe y Fred paso un brazo por mis hombros.

−Bill solo se preocupa por ti Lyra… −Defendió Ginny a su hermano.

−Já… −Le corte.− Solo porque Jena le pidió que lo hiciera, ya que ella no es capaz de hacerlo.

−Es que no lo ves, Lyra, nunca había visto a Bill preocuparse por alguien de ese modo… Él esta absorto en ti… Es como si lo único que importara fueras tú… −Dijo Ginny y George asintió.

−Oh claro que no.−era incapaz de creerlo.− Ginny, yo nunca le he caído bien a tu hermano… Nunca… ¿No te acuerdas como me trato la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿O cuando fuimos a visitar a Charlie y a él en la carpa de los dragones?... Es difícil creer que alguien se preocupa por mí… Solo lo han hecho dos personas en el pasado, Ginny, y las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos… −Dije de repente. Ninguno cumplió su promesa… Solo eso… Will fue el primer hombre en romper mi corazón, pensé y después estaba el caso de Cedric…

−Vamos hermosa, no digas eso… George y yo, si que nos preocupamos por ti.−Dijo Fred amigable y me planto un beso en la mejilla, George me guiño un ojo.

Abrace a Fred y mi cabeza se quedo recostada en su pecho, él me rodeo con sus brazo.−Gracias. –Y así me quede con él, George de vez en cuando nos daba miradas furtivas y Ginny se quedo callada.

Y como si fuera un imán el cuarto de los gemelos, se nos unieron Hermione y Ron, hablamos de Quidditch, Hogwarts, Harry Potter que vendría la próxima semana (según oyeron), los inventos de los gemelos y yo seguía abrazada con Fred que al parecer a él no le importaba que estuviéramos así.

−Por cierto… ¿Dónde dejaste a Bill?− pregunto de repente Ron.−No lo he visto desde la mañana (desayuno), llegue a pensar que nunca se separaría de Lyra…−Finalizo.

Ginny y Hermione me miraron.

−Como lo hace Fred en estos instantes. –Dijo George a carcajadas. Sonreí y le enseñe la lengua.

−¿Celoso, George? –Pregunte.

−Claro, princesa… Un poco…−Me contesto con una sonrisa picara típica de los gemelos.

−Según escuche, Bill salió de nuevo…−Dije Hermione, me miro, luego poso su vista a Ginny.

−¿Con quién ha salido, Herms? –Pregunto la pelirroja enfadada

−Con Fleur…

−¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los 3 chicos y Ginny, Fred casi me tiraba por la sorpresa y después me volvió a abrazar.

Y ahora yo fue la que comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Fred se me quedo viendo, me sonrió y me dio un beso en mi mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la suya, al parecer se sorprendió al verme sonreír de nuevo.

−¿De qué te ríes, Lyra? No es gracioso… Intente llevarla al baile y me rechazo.−Dijo Ron inocentemente y triste.− ¿Cómo puede salir con Bill?

−Un pajarito me dijo que se lo gritaste…−Dije y todos comenzaron a reír.

−Hermione fue la única persona que disfruto esa noche.−Comento George.−Con… ¿Con quién era?−Se hizo el pensativo aun que ya todos sabían la respuesta.

Hermione enrojeció

−Con Viktor Krum.−Dijimos al unísono Ginny y yo.

−Y también escuche que alguien más fue con un búlgaro.−Me miro George.− Además me dijeron que se besaron...

−¿Qué?−Dijo Fred mirándome y asiendo un gesto dramático como si le hubiera roto el corazón.

−¡Oh! Yo no le llamaría beso, beso.−Dije sin más.

−¿Quién era? ¿Cómo fue?−Dijo muy interesada Ginny.

−Scott Karamakov.−Dije pegando mi cabeza con la de Fred y suspirando dramáticamente provocando que ellos se rieran.−Y cuando ya planeaba besarme… Pum… Tu hermano Bill nos interrumpió…−Dije en tono enojado. −Ya había terminado el baile, todas las parejas se estaban despidiendo… Scott me llevo hasta las escalinatas. −Volví a dar un suspiro.−Me dijo que se la había pasado muy bien.−Un Weasley bufo y lo mire.− ¿ Qué?… ¿No crees que soy divertida, George?... –Esté comenzó a reír. −Bueno él me tomo de las manos y nuestras miradas se conectaron, nos fuimos acercando, más y más… cuando un ruido nos saco de nuestra ensoñación, nos separamos rápido como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, nos pusimos rojos por que nos habían pillado… Y ahí estaba él… Bill Weasley, señores, enojado porque a mi parecer había visto a Fleur Delacour con Roger Davis y pues toda su ira la descargo en nosotros.−Mire a Ginny que se veía pensativa.−Bill dijo que cada quien a su habitación y Scott se acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.−Sonreí y Fred me miro.

−Así que Bill te ha hecho sufrir desde que lo conociste, yo creo que si le caes mal, Lyra…−Dijo en tono divertido George.

−¿A quién le cae mal? –dijo una voz que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, todos volteamos a ver de quien se trataba.

−¡Oh! Hola Bill. –Dijo Fred.−Entra… No seas tímido.

Bill entro y su mirada se poso en Fred y en mí ya que seguíamos abrazado y con las manos entrelazadas. Se sentó junto a su hermana, solo sentía la mirada del mayor de los Weasley.

−¿En dónde estabas, Bill?−Pregunto Ginny tratando de no sonar enojada

−Salí, Ginny.−Dijo su hermano algo incomodo, pues sabía que a su hermana no le agradaba la idea de que él saliera con Fleur y todos comenzamos a reír. Él se nos quedo mirando sin comprender.

Molly nos grito para comer, todos no levantamos, primero salió Hermione y Ron, después George, Fred tomo mi mano y salimos después de ellos, Ginny y Bill fueron los últimos, y este ultimo me seguía mirando.

La comida fue muy tranquila, De mi lado derecho se había sentado Fred y del lado izquierdo estaba Ginny, Bill se encontraba frente a mí, lo cual era incomodo porque nunca quito su mirada en mi, todo lo que duro la comida, yo no me atrevía a mirarlo, solo me centraba en Fred que este de vez en cuando me hacía reír y su madre lo reprendía.

Cuando todos finalizaron, Fred, George y yo salimos del comedor, pero antes que pudiera entrar al cuarto de los gemelos Bill me hablo.

−Lyra… Necesito hablar contigo…−Me dijo Bill no tan seguro.

Me le quede mirando y luego mire a los gemelos.−¿No puede ser en otro momento?... ¿No podemos hablar en la noche?...

−Okay… Está bien… −Me miro como si quisiera agregar algo más, negó con la cabeza y se marcho.

−Bill se veía preocupado…−Dijo George.

−Tal vez no le fue bien con Fleur.−Me encogí de hombros.

−Pude ser…−Dijo Fred.

Toda la tarde hasta la cena me la pase con los gemelos… Fred siempre me agarraba mi mano o me abrazaba, eso no me fastidiaba, lo que me molestaba eran las miradas penetrantes de Bill Weasley, lo dejo de hacer una vez que estuvimos solos en la habitación.

−¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera?−Dije harta.−Es perturbador…−Agarre mi cuaderno para dibujar.

−¿Mi mirada?... Es que observaba a mi hermano y a ti muy cariñosos estos días… Dime… ¿Son pareja?−Su voz se escuchaba enojada aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

−Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Bill.−Lo mire y rápido aparte mi vista de él

−¡Oh vamos Lyra! ¿Es que no me tienes confianza?…−Fue directo a mi cama y quedo sentado frente a mí.

−La verdad… Es que no…−Lo dije sin mirarlo.

−¡Wow!... Eso no me lo esperaba.−Contesto.

−Sí, claro como sea.−Dije sin prestarle mucha atención y seguí dibujando al parecer un ciervo y cuando supe que este no se quería irse, hable.− ¿Qué quieres Bill?... ¿Es acaso Fleur? ¿Su cita no salió bien? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?−Al ver que este no se animaba a hablar, abrí de nuevo mi cuaderno.−Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Después de unos minutos alzo mi barbilla para que lo mirara y yo me quede helada, él se dio cuenta que me tensé y surgió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Agarre su mano para alejarlo, Bill aprovecho para entrelazarlas, me quede mirando a nuestras manos y después lo mire a él.

−No… No lo hagas…−trate de decir en tono calmado.

−¿Porqué?... Solo te estoy agarrando la mano, Lyra.

Negué, porque sabía que para él significaba otra cosa.

−Sabes… Necesito dormir…−Trague saliva.−Mañana vendrán Dumbledore y Snape… me harán… otra prueba… Así que tengo que descansar…−Lo mire para ver cómo reaccionaba. Él se dispuso a darme un beso en la mano y después en la frente que provoco que me pusiera más nerviosa y se fue a su cama.

* * *

Como de costumbre la noche traía consigo las estúpidas pesadillas, gritando y diciendo algo entre dientes algo que ni yo comprendía. De igual manera Bill se encontraba abrazándome, él era único que podía calmarme. Pero algo iba mal conmigo… mi vendaje ya no se encontraba en mi muñeca, me zafe de sus brazos y comencé a buscar la venda como una loca.

−¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto, yo no pude contestar, Bill me agarro la muñeca donde tenía la marca de tortura y sé que pudo sentir la cicatriz porqué se quedo atónito, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

−¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Qué te hicieron, Lyra? –pregunto con nerviosismo, su voz temblaba como si contuviera la furia, trataba de apartarme de él pero no lo conseguía. Bill trato de voltear mi muñeca para que pudiera ver lo que se trataba, pero no pudo. Me encime en él (a horcajadas) para abrir el cajón y conseguir un nuevo vendaje. Bill me soltó y me puse la venda lo más rápido posible, ocultando lo que me había hecho esa mujer.

−¿Quién te lo hizo?−volvió a repetir con voz firme Bill

−No es de tu incumbencia…- Pregunte temerosa- ¿No te lo ha dicho Dumbledore?

−No… Él no nos ha dicho nada, desde ese día que salió de tu habitación… no ha dicho nada.

−Que bien… entonces no lo tienes que saber, mientras no te enteres… todo estará bien.

−No lo hagas, Lyra, no te apartes de mi de esa manera.−contesto Bill

−¿Para qué decirte? Sí lo único que haces es darme sermones o mirarme como si estuviera loca o rota y tuvieras que repararme, sí te dijera harías demasiadas preguntas. −Me abrace mis piernas.−Dime… ¿Cuánto te pago por hacer todo esto? Mi madre…

−¿Cómo…? Tú no lo entiendes Lyra

−Tienes razón no lo entiendo… ¿Qué te prometió?

−Nada, Lyra, nada. Yo me ofrecí a cuidarte, ha estar a tu lado porqué me importas. –dijo en un murmullo.

−Yo a nadie le importo, Bill, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ni a mi propia madre, no se atreve a mirarme a los ojos porque estoy tan rota que no quiere encargarse de ello. –Él me volvió a abrazar, me quede paralizada, esto no tenía sentido. –Me iré a dormir… Estoy agotada…−deje las palabras suspendidas en el aire.

−Está bien… descansa.−Bill vino a mí, vacilo en darme un beso en la coronilla pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo y se alejo.−Duerme bien Lyra.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que mi madre se encontraba en la casa de Sirius, nos venía a visitar. Desayunamos acompañados de todos como siempre, el día fue igual que todos los anteriores, este día en especial me sentía diferente, abrace a mi madre como nunca lo había hecho, dándole un beso en la mejilla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Me habían dado permiso para subir a la habitación para descansar, ya que ese día Snape y Dumbledore volvería a hurgar en mi mente, la legeremancia usualmente se utilizaba para torturar pero ellos lo utilizaban para ver más allá de lo que pasaba en mi mente. Bill no se opondría porqué iba a salir con Fleur, así que llegaría tarde.

Snape hurgo en mi mente hasta que quedo satisfecho… Esos momentos más íntimos de mi vida quedaron al descubierto ante él… Dolía porque todos tenían que ver con Cedric, lagrimas salían por mis ojos, duele como el infierno.

Dumbledore me dijo que Snape estaría entrenándome a contrarrestar la Legeremancia, lo cual era la Oclumancia y también me enseñaría magia no verbal

Cuando dejaron la habitación yo seguía temblado, me sentí tan vacía que quería acabar conmigo misma, porque el dolor que ya había comenzado a enterrar, había vuelto a aparecer. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápido me encerré en el cuarto de baño, entonces fue cuando decidí que era tiempo, ya no sentía miedo alguno… solo era como estar en un profundo sueño y nunca despertar, ¿no es así?

Para mi ventura, la puerta del baño ya la habían arreglado, con un reluciente seguro que no tarde en ponerlo de inmediato. Abrí el cajón donde guarde unos cuantos cristales, efecto del espejo que se me había caído. Puse dos vidrios en cada lado del lavabo, me lleve uno a las manos, lo observe fijamente, me senté en un rincón y empecé a rasgarme la piel en el brazo, donde mis venas se encontraban más llamativas, ahogue un grito de dolor, no tenía que llamar la atención, comencé hacer y hacer más cortadas verticales en mi brazo, la sangre comenzó a amontonarse, salía como si un rio fluyera en mi brazo, no me daba cuenta que estaba llorando y tratando de ahogar los gritos que se amontonaban en mi garganta difíciles de taparlos. Me di una tercera rajada en mi brazo y la sangre comenzó a salir más rápido… solo quería que esto terminara más aprisa, el suelo estaba manchado de mi sangre color carmesí.

Mis sentidos comenzaron a confundirse, escuchaba voces por todos lados, pensé que solo era mi mente que me jugaba una mala jugarreta. No fue así, alguien me tapa el brazo para impedir la hemorragia y pedía que no me fuera, que no lo dejara solo, pedía ayuda a gritos.

−¡Lyra! ¡No por favor!−Llegue a pensar que era uno de los gemelos.

−No me hagas esto, Lyra… no ahora…−decía el sujeto con voz estrangulada, no dejaba de pedir ayuda.

Sentí un toque suave en mis labios eso me hizo reaccionar un poco. Estiré mi brazo bueno para tocarle la cara, para saber de quién se trataba.

− ¿Porqué… lloras?−pregunte inconscientemente y fue cuando supe que todo esto terminaría, fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco y quede en una oscuridad infinita.


	8. Again

CAP 8 Again.

 _TODO LO QUE SUCEDE UNA VEZ PUEDE QUE NO SUCEDA NUNCA MÁS, PERO TODO LO QUE SUCEDE DOS VECES, SUDECERÁ, CIERTAMENTE, UNA TERCERA._

* * *

INFO:

PRECOGNICIÓN: Conocimiento de un suceso antes de que tenga lugar.

Mis visiones llegan a ser dolorosas... La gente simplemente no lo comprende. Suelen llegar en fragmentos borrosos o incluso se llegan a ver completamente pero eso no quiere decir que las entienda. Siempre acabo de comprender la visión una vez que el hecho tuvo lugar. Esto es lo peor que me ha sucedido… Porque no sé lo que significan. Esto me consume lo suficiente para que sienta dolor de cabeza, migraña, desmayos o vómitos, incluso me pierdo en mi mente. No puedo evitar que lleguen o ignorarlas, solo invaden mi cabeza. Dumbledore me dijo que se llama Precognición... El director decía que era un don, yo pensaba lo contrario… Era una maldición para mí.

...Lo malo fue... que lo comprendí muy tarde...

* * *

Escuchaba voces por todos lados, alguien llorando y fue lo único que recuerdo. Desperté sin saber que había sucedido, tenía dolor de cabeza y me dolía los brazos. Mire estos enseguida, tenía vendajes muy densos y largos. Comencé a unir los cabos sueltos, no lo había logrado, era lo único en que podía pensar.

−Nos alegra que este bien, Sra. Beauregard.−Dijo el Profesor Snape con esa típica voz fría que provoco espantarme.

Comenzó a formarse un nudo en mi garganta.−¿Por… qué?−Dije un poco desorientada.−¿Cómo?−Al ver mi cara de tristeza, algo cambió en el semblante de Snape.

−Bueno… Si no fuera por el Joven Bill Weasley, usted no estuviera aquí.−Dijo Dumbledore que estaba entrando a la habitación y detrás de él el mismísimo Bill que se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta, este se veía devastado, enojado y aliviado a la vez, poso su mirada en mi.−Bill olvido algo y tuvo que regresar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando subió al cuarto encontró un charco de sangre que salía del cuarto de baño… Fue un alivio que te haya encontrado y que nosotros estuviéramos todavía aquí.−Señalo al profesor de pociones.−¿Cómo te sientes? Debes de estar un poco confundida o mareada.−lo mire y de pronto me quede sin palabras.

−Okay… Bajaremos para hablar con tu madre, descansa y no intentes otra locura así.−Dijo Dumbledore, él y Snape salieron de la habitación, dejándome con Bill.

Después de un largo rato, me anime a hablar−¿Quieres dejar de observarme de esa manera?−Dije irritada.

−No lo entiendo, Lyra… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Llegue a pensar que comenzabas a ser feliz de nuevo.−Dijo Bill

−¡Já! Claro Bill, feliz… De nuevo… No me conoces bien… Si te hicieran lo mismo sabrías como me siento.−Dije automáticamente posando mi mirada hacia la pared.

−Entonces dime que te hicieron Lyra.−Se acerco hasta a mí se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Negué con la cabeza.−Ya no quiero estar aquí…−Se me rompió la voz.−Todo lo que hago me recuerda a él… todo me recuerda lo que perdí y nunca recuperare… A veces me encuentro bien… y hay días en los que no puedo continuar.

Bill se quedo sin hablar, después de un rato más Dumbledore y Snape subieron a verme. Estaba hablando en voz baja cerca de la puerta.

Trate de pararme rápido y perdí el equilibrio, Bill me sostuvo y fue cuando supe que algo en mi realmente iba mal, me aferre a él, imágenes comenzaron a pasar en mi cabeza, justamente como la ultima vez, me estremecí.

−Esto está mal…−dije en un murmullo−No… no puede estar pasando de nuevo… ¡Agh! –usualmente cuando esto pasaba sentía a carne viva lo ocurrido, podía sentir el miedo de la víctima.

Sabía que los presentes se alarmaban aun que no los podía ver del todo.

−¡No!... no –decía desenfrenadamente.−no está bien… esto no está bien, no es real… no es real, estoy soñando.−me decía a mí misma.

Pero no todo dura y la visión se fue a los poco segundo, yo me encontraba con Bill, el me estaba abrazando por atrás, yo me había caído de bruces y él me trataba de calmar.

−¿Qué viste?−preguntaba sumamente preocupado Dumbledore.

−Solo …−vacile.−Un destello verde... Avada Kedavra...−todavía se notaba en mí un ligero temblor.

Se miraron mutuamente y salieron sin decir nada, me quede ahí tirada con Bill, seguía temblando, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Los días próximos fueron una basura, todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de mí para que no volviera a pasar algo así como esa noche. Los gemelos se sentían decepcionados de mí, no tenía porque preguntarles, se les notaba en su cara cada vez que me los topaba. Me atreví a entrar a su cuarto y ahí estaban ellos.

−¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?−Dije apenada.

−No lo sé, Lyra.−Dijo Fred muy enojado.

−Yo… Yo en verdad lo siento… Pero… No pude manejarlo… Creí poder… Snape y Dumbledore entraron en mi mente, hurgaron en cada esquina y fue… cuando recordé todo lo que pase… es devastador yo solo quería olvidar todo… Me dolía demasiado.−Toque mi pecho.− Lo siento.−Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

George y Fred, fueron a abrazarme.

−En verdad lo siento…−Dije en un susurro.−Es que a veces ya no puedo continuar…

−No te preocupes linda, nosotros ahora estamos contigo.−Dijo George aun abrazándome.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación, Bill me acorralo y cerrando la puerta, se paro enfrente de mí.

−¿Pero qué mierda?−Yo trataba de salir desesperadamente, jalo mi brazo y me volví hacía él. −Abre la puerta, William. No estoy de humor para tus sermones. –dije en tono amenazador.

− Debemos hablar.−comento Bill

−Nop, no gracias, no me apetece hablar contigo, tengo cosas que hacer.

−No puedo seguir así, ¿por qué me evitas? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

−¿Crees que me importa?−pregunte casi enfadada, me di media vuelta decidida a irme pero él me detuvo.

−No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te tuve entre mis brazos casi perdiéndote.−Su voz se oía temblorosa.

−No… no sé, ¿por eso me besaste? –pregunte sin previo aviso y él se quedo helado.−¿Pensaste que estaba muerta y no podía sentirlo? Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no soy idiota

−No… no sabía que lo recordarás.−dijo él.

−Ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer.

−¿Por qué no? Al parecer te ha gustado y por eso lo recuerdas, tal vez deberíamos probar de nuevo. –dijo en tono provocativo.

-No gracias.- Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Bill me tomo por la nuca y me atrajo a él hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron, él me estaba besando y yo como una estúpida le respondí. Tenía que separarme pero sus labios eran tan adictivos.

Cuando nos separamos Bill se me quedo viendo como si no pudiera creer lo que había pasado.

−Esto no está bien.−baje la mirada.−No debió de suceder…−dije en un hilo de voz.

−¿Por qué? –el me levanto la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.−Al parecer tu sientes lo mismo que yo por ti, eso no lo puedes negar, porque ya lo has hecho.

−Un insignificante beso no quiere decir que lo que siento por ti es amor, Weasley. Así que aléjate de mi. - Salí del cuarto conmocionada, dejando a Bill ahí parado.


	9. Bill Weasley

Cap – 9 Bill Weasley.

Me encontraba en la habitación de Ginny, ella me platica por pura "casualidad" de lo bueno y guapo que es su hermano mayor.

−Bill, tiene los ojos azules, guapo, ya sabes muchas mujeres lo describen como tal, fornido… Él es osado… A muchas chicas de su generación y hasta de nuestra generación les gusta… Pero sigo sin entender porque se muestra un poco tímido contigo, no es el Bill que conozco.

−Oh, Ginny por favor no sigas hablando no quiero oír nada de tu hermano, espero que ahora no sigas con Charlie, Percy o incluso Ron.−toque mi cabeza, trataba de mostrar indiferencia.

−Sé que te gusta Bill…

−Já… Sí claro. –Me acosté en la cama de Ginny y puse mis manos en mi nuca.−Él está muy colado por Fleur, creo que están saliendo.−Sonreí.

−No es gracioso, Lyra.−Dijo está un poco seria.

−Además, ¿Por qué rayos se fijaría en una adolescente de 17 años? –La voltee a ver. –Él es mayor que yo, Ginny, tiene como… ¿24 años?

−Eres muy bonita, Lyra.−Dijo esta volteándome a ver.−Se llevan por solo 7 años... Y el siguiente año cumples los 18.

−… Si tú lo dices…

* * *

Sí evitaba a Bill antes, ahora lo evitaba más que nunca. Todavía no podía creer que Bill Weasley me había besado, ese beso tenía que quedar en el olvido. Él solo me había dado miradas furtivas. A nadie se lo había contado, no a los gemelos, no a Hermione ni a Ginny que al parecer está ya se las olía, ni a Harry que había llegado ese día.

Yo bajaba por las escaleras, era la hora de la cena cuando la puerta de la entra se abrió, comenzaron a pasar Tonks, ojo loco, y otras personas, y al último Harry Potter, nos quedamos mirando unos largos segundos y como si nos leyéramos la mente los dos nos abrazamos.

−Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, Lyra… Por todo lo que estas lidiando…−Se le rompió la voz.

−Está bien… Está bien…−Me cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas−No es tu culpa, Harry, óyeme bien, no es tu culpa.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días de la llegada de Harry, Bill volvió a acorralarme en nuestra habitación.

−¿Ahora qué quieres Weasley? –Pregunte y regrese a mi cama donde hace un momento me encontraba dibujando.

−No puedes hacer esto.

−¿Hacer qué?¿De qué me hablas?−Dije, volviendo a dibujar.

−Sé que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, lo sé, Lyra…−Dijo este acercándose más a mí.

−Aléjate de mí, ¿qué no te quedo claro esa vez? Deberías salir con Fleur o alguien más y a mí dejarme en paz.

−Lyra… Sientes algo por mí y negarlo no lo hará más fácil, ya que los dos dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

−Deja de hacerte ilusiones Bill, no siento nada por ti… A lo mucho una linda amistad.−Yo seguía concentrada dibujando.

−Entonces mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decir eso.−dijo él quedando su cara a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento acariciando mi rostro.

No quería ni mirarlo, no me atrevía.−No tengo nada que probarte, Weasley.−Me pare rápido de la cama y me encerré en el baño.

"Oh rayos había entrado en pánico" me dije, me remoje la cara y me la seque. "¿Porqué esto me afectaba?, ¿acaso sentía algo por Bill? No, no, no. solo estoy conmocionada por todo lo que pase, sí eso es, solo conmoción".

No paso ni un minuto cuando Bill toco la puesta del baño. Di un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme y me dispuse a salir del cuarto de baño.

−No te preocupes… No me he hecho daño.−Lo siguiente me desconcertó. Porque mis labios y los de él ya se encontraban conectado, sentí mis piernas fallar, él me agarro de la cintura para atraerme más a él.

Me separé de él como si su contacto me quemara.−No, no… −Le di la espalda.

−No hagas esto, Lyra… Permítete ser feliz… Cedric lo hubiera querido.

−Tú no sabes lo que Cedric hubiese querido, Bill. Nunca lo conociste.

−Lo hice, Lyra.−Se acerco a mí y me giro.− Desde los Mundiales de Quidditch, en la carpa, él se dio cuenta como te miraba… Cedric sabía que yo iba a viajar con Charlie a Hogwarts para la primera prueba, convenció a Ginny para que fueran a visitarnos. En el baile de navidad, él fue quien dio la idea de que lo ex alumnos fueran chaperones… Sé que Cedric te regalo un colgante, no sé lo que hay adentro, nunca te lo quitas y siempre que te sientes triste, nerviosa o enojada, lo frotas como si este te calmara… En la última prueba él me hizo prometerle que nunca te lastimaría, siempre te mantendría a salvo, y me pidió que te dijera que te permitieras ser feliz, que te permitieras sentir algo, porque él siempre y para siempre estará contigo.−Finalizo. Yo me quede boquiabierta.

Entonces me acerque más a él y lo bese. Fue un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez, se sentía bien… Me sentía bien con él…

Y Ginny lo arruino todo porque en ese momento entro a la habitación. El mayor de los Weasley y yo nos separamos rápido como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo.

−Yo… Yo…venía a buscarlos… −Ginny se veía apenada y emocionada al mismo tiempo−Mamá me mando para decirles… La comida ya esta lista… Pero creo que ustedes ya no lo necesitan…−Dijo esta en silencio que hizo a que me sonrojara.

−Vamos, princesa.−dijo Fred entrando por mí, me agarro la mano y me jalo hacía él para que bajáramos al comedor, yo me le quede viendo a Bill y este me veía a mí.

−Así que tú y Lyra… Ya me empezaba a preocupar que no sucediera nada.

−No digas nada, Ginny. –Escuche a lo lejos.

−¿De qué hablan Bill y Ginny?−Me pregunto Fred.

−No tengo ni la menor idea.−dije y le sonreí.

Me senté en medio de los gemelos, Ginny se sentó enfrente de Fred y Bill quedo junto a su hermana, Hermione quedo a lado de Fred, Harry quedo a lado de Bill, después todos quedaron en los lugares restantes.

Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks, hablaban, Ginny no dejaba de echar indirectas a Bill y a mí, gracias a dios que los gemelos no lo lograban a entender o alguna otra persona.

Me sentí tan incómoda que mejor pregunte por mi madre.

−¿Sra. Weasley? ¿Mi madre no ha dejado algún mensaje? ¿No sabe cuando vendrá? –Pregunte.

−Oh sí querida, me dijo que llegaría esta noche y dormiría contigo, bueno se quedaría contigo, así que Bill, tu dormirás en la habitación continua, tendrás tus días libres, 4 para ser más precisa.

Ginny comenzó a reír bajito, su hermano mayor la miro.

−Gracias, Sra. Weasley.

Mi madre había llegado las 19:00 en punto, fue a abrazarme, que me sorprenderme.

−Lo siento, cariño, por siempre dejarte sola, siempre recoges los trastes rotos míos o de tu padre.

−Está bien… Yo lo entiendo…−Le devolví el abrazo, me di cuenta que casi estábamos de la misa estatura, solo por unos cuantos centímetros mi madre era más alta, lucía un poco cansada, sus ojeras se le veían más que la última vez que nos vimos.

−Te amo tanto, hija. Sé que no lo parece pero realmente lo hago, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.−Me miro y me limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

−Yo igual te amo… −Sonreí. Esa noche nos reconciliamos y me sentía tan bien, me sentía llena de vida.

Al cuarto día, ella se fue, me explico que tenía trabajo pendiente, estaría fuera de la ciudad, tal vez por meses y que una vez acabado ella se jubilaría y volvería por mí, seríamos una familia de nuevo, fue lo que mi madre dijo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la coronilla, me dijo que me amaba. Pero nunca me me pregunte que posiblemente sería la última vez que la viera.

Esa misma noche, Bill regreso al cuarto. Lo primero que observo fueron las camas juntas, mi madre y yo las habíamos puesto de esa manera para disfrutar más el espacio.

−Las pondré de nuevo en su lugar.−Dije inconscientemente, me encontraba en la cama, mi espalda recargada en la pared.

−No te preocupes, Lyra.−este, guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en los cajones.

−Yo… Solo quería decirte.−Di un suspiro para darme ánimos.−Lo siento por besarte ese día… No sé lo que estaba pensando… Solo… Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.−Me atrevía a mirarlo, este se veía confundido, se acerco hasta llegar a mí, quería rechazarlo, moverme pero mi cuerpo no accedía a tal petición.

−¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero volver a besarte? ¿Y si quiero que seas mi novia?

Yo abrí los ojos de shock.−¿Y Fleur?−Fue lo único que se me pudo ocurrir.

Él sonrió.−No siento nada por ella… Por la que siento algo es por ti…

Bill y yo nos hicimos novios ese mismo día, pero se lo tuvimos que decir a sus padres y básicamente a toda la familia, Ginny estaba feliz, los gemelos y Ron lo aceptaron. Molly quería que esperáramos un año, ya que yo estaría cumpliendo 18 años, Bill era mayor por 7 años. Por mi parte me mandaron a la habitación de Ginny que esta compartía con Hermione.


End file.
